I Can't escape this feeling inside
by missery's-mistress
Summary: IxA rated R for a sexuall sit later on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't sue me! All I own is the story! I own nothing else! I wish I did, but I don't.

This is a pretty short chapter. Tell me what you like and what I need to improve on! Please! Hehe.

As I lie here in my bed, I think to myself whether or not the choice I made was the right one, the choice to let him change me. It's so different.. Not being able to set foot outside until nightfall. I feel weaker than normal. Food doesn't sustain my strength anymore. I don't want this! What have I done?! I have become what I hate most. A vampire.

It all started when I was in my office, smoking one of my cigars that I love so much. I was going through paperwork when that familiar breeze swept across my skin. I leaned back cursing at the loss of my concentration.

 "What is it you want Alucard?" Integra said with a glint of anger in her eyes

"You know what it is that I want from you…or do you know?"

"Quit toying with me.."

"I haven't upset my Master have I?" Alucard slid his finger across Integra's desk as he walked around to the side. "You know I wouldn't want to do a thing like that"

Integra gritted her teeth as he continued with his antics. "What do you want? Tell me now or leave the room, I'm not in the mood for this."

Alucard smirked at the anger in her voice. "Have I ever told you that when you get angry a cute little vein pops out above your eye?"

"GET OUT!" Integra swung a closed fist at Alucard's face failing to make any contact. 

Alucard vanished into the wall with a look of victory on his face.

"Why must he always do that" Integra said as she back down in her chair.  "He can be so aggravating sometimes…"  

A flash of white caught her eye. On her desk was a small envelope sealed with wax.

"Ugh, do I even want to know what this is" Integra said while opening it.

----------------

  Integra,

Meet me in the courtyard at midnight tonight                     ~Alucard****

---------------

"Oh I should have seen that coming.." she said in an annoyed manner while leaning back into her chair. 

"This had better be good."

  


**End chapter.**

I hope this was ok, I was my very first FF, I assure you it will be more entertaining in the next chapter.


	2. in the courtyard

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot. I'm making no money from this.

Integra walked through the corridors of the Hellsing mansion thinking to herself.

'What could he possibly want with me?'  She stopped in her path to ponder the thought.  'He's a vampire, there malicious and tricky…he may want to do me harm. But I am his master, he would never harm me…Or would he? '  She yawned as she opened the door to the outside.  "I'm just being stupid"

The moon was hanging low in the sky that night. A cool breeze could be felt.

She walked across the courtyard to a secluded area under the trees. 

"Where is that damned monster" Integra said being annoyed by Alucard's lateness.

"Damned Monster? Why Integra, that isn't a very kind thing to say, now is it?"  Alucard said while slipping out from the shadows.  "Where did you learn to speak in such a manner?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"You better not have dragged me out here just to play your silly little games again. I'm tired and I have work to do, so unless this is important I ask you to leave me be."  Integra said through grit teeth.

"Oh believe me, I didn't drag you out here to play games…well at least not these kinds of games" he said while stepping closer to Integra with a smile on his face.

'What is he doing?' thought Integra  'has he gone mad?'   "Step away from me Alucard" she said pushing him away.

Alucard took another step forward.

"What?!"  Integra jumped back shocked at his defiance.  "How dare you go against my orders?!  I am your master, you must obey me!"  Integra screamed as Alucard came even closer.

"What's wrong master?  Are you afraid of me?"  Alucard grabbed Integra's arm pulling her towards him.  "You have no reason to be."  Alucard dipped his head down to the point of his mouth being only inches away from hers  "Are you afraid?"

Integra stood there, dumbfounded at his actions.  ' He has gone insane! Why am I just standing here?"  

"No answer? You must be absolutely terrified of me." Alucard said laughing.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Integra screamed trying to free herself from his grasp. "LET GO OF ME YOU.."  Before she could finish her sentence Alucard pulled her into his arms kissing her softly.

Integra's mind was racing. 'What is he doing? This is wrong, but for some reason this feels so right..'  Without thinking Integra leaned into the kiss.

Alucard pulled away, his blood red eyes meeting her deep blue gaze.

"Alucard, what was…what was that?" Integra said breathless.

"Integra, I have something to say to you.."  He said while sitting on the bench under the dark trees "Please, sit." He said while patting the spot next to him.

Integra sat down next to him, a little uneasy to be so close to him after what he just did.

"I've known you since you were a little girl, I've always been by your side to protect and serve you. I watched you grow up into the beautiful woman that you are now."  Integra blushed at this.  "I've grown very fond of you over the years" Alucard straightened his glasses while looking away.  "What I wanted to say was. I can't escape this feeling inside.  You act so tough and cruel to me, and yet you act like you cant live without me. It's like were moths drawn to a flame, and the flame is eachother."  

Integra sat there staring at Alucard in the soft moonlight. She had never seen this side of him before. "Alucard, I don't know what to say. I've never heard you talk like this before, your so serious all of a sudden."  She looked down. A single tear slipping from her cheek onto Alucard's gloved hand.

----------------------

yeah this chapter didn't have much to it. And I am SO SORRY for taking so long,, I have been to busy I just didn't have anytime to do this. And I happened to have alittle time so I figured id write some. 


End file.
